Harry Potter and the Super Saiyan Wizard Chapter 26 Page 2
Suddenly the wind began to pick up inches from Gohan’s wand, creating a ring of wind at very dangerous high speeds. The center of the ring of wind then turned into a blackish purple color, and then slowly began to cover the whole wind barrier. The circle of wind then grew to the size of the Final Flash attack, now apparently a black hole that was sucking everything in its path, namely the blast coming at Gohan. It swallowed the attack eagerly as Cell looked in disbelief at what was happening, while Gohan concentrated on the spell he was using. Once the entire blast was engulfed by the vortex, it started to vanish and diminish in the air. Cell stared at Gohan with an expressionless look on his face, while Gohan grinned at his success. Gohan looked around the Chamber to see if Harry was around, so that he could see if he caused any injury to his friend. He saw that Riddle was also looking at them, the first time he had actually paid any attention to them and not to Harry. He looked from Cell to Gohan with a bewildered expression, though you can still clearly see the evil in his eyes and appearance. Harry must have still been fighting the basilisk, because there was no sign of either of them with the human (or Saiyan in this case) eye. He could still sense Harry’s small energy signal, as well as the basilisk’s ancient and inhuman ki as well. The momentary silence didn’t last long though because Cell floated back down and began to slowly walk towards Gohan, a bit of a sneer on the edges of his mouth appearing. “Well, that was an interesting stunt you just pulled Gohan. I expected you to counter it with another attack or something else that would have hurt the school’s structure, but apparently I was wrong. I never knew that the wizards created a spell that creates a portable black hole and absorbs whatever the wielder wants inside. It must be a pretty powerful one Spell also to have gotten rid of my attack so easily.” Gohan smirked, “The wizards didn’t make it… I did. And the black hole doesn’t absorb whatever I want and get rid of it. It just takes objects to whatever place I choose and redirect them like a portal. But the price of it is that depending on its size it may take time to get through the hole. ” “Really? How very interesting, I never expected you to be able to create spells, let alone powerful ones such as that.” Cell mused. “And where exactly did you send the blast to,” he said sarcastically, “if I may ask?” Gohan’s facial expression changed. His eyes narrowed and his smirk became a smile that was tainted with an evil and dark expression. It looked unnatural to be on the face of this young boy face. You couldn’t look at his face without feeling some sort of fear deep inside you stirring, Cell winced a little as he gazed at his young foe. “Why don’t you turn around and find out?” he answered in a cold voice. Cell’s eyes widened, only just now realizing what was too late to stop. He turned around a fourth of a second later, only to see the wind picking up incredibly fast, and the same black and purple swirling around and increasing in size. This all happened within a second so there was no way he could react to the attack. And then, from the depths of the swirling vortex erupted the Final Flash attack Cell had attempted to use against Gohan. It charged down Cell with immense power and speed, easily more than twice his size. The blast completely covered and engulfed Cell, the whole of the blast seeming to stop moving once it hit Cell. There was a massive explosion in the Chamber, easily the biggest one so far. The whole Chamber of Secrets shown with a bright golden light for several seconds, everyone and everything but Gohan became blinded for that period of time. It felt as if a hurricane was blowing in throughout the Chamber, but Gohan simply stood there motionless, his clothes fluttering violently because of the wind. As the light and wind seceded into nothing, Gohan heard Riddle gasp and stutter in surprise and fear as the smoke cleared on his side. The smoke that surrounded Cell began to clear, and what Gohan saw made his mouth turn into a wide grin. Cell’s body was charred and burned with patches of his skin bleeding and peeling away from his body. Cell’s right arm was completely obliterated as well as his left leg. Cell’s wings were just two black stubs on his back fluttering hopelessly. His right antenna was still there but his left one was burned in half. His left arm was still there but it may as well have been off because it was limp and bloody; his right leg was completely destroyed, leaving a bloody base where it originally was. A portion of Cell’s head was burned off, a third of his face, including half his nose, his left eye and the lower right portion of his head. He moaned and groaned because of the pain, his body contorted into a very painful position and the remainder of his face scrunched up. Gohan was just looking at the scene with a very gleeful expression on his face; this was the first time he had ever actually ever made any damage to Cell without going to his Ascended Super Saiyan form. He knew that Cell would regenerate and be perfectly healthy again, but that didn’t matter to Gohan. He had damaged Cell’s pride and had gotten the first direct and meaningful blow in their fight, and he knew that was something to be proud of and that would affect Cell somewhat in this battle of there’s. Gohan realized Riddle was still looking from Cell to Gohan, fear being the main emotion on his face. Gohan smirked, this being the first time Riddle essentially registered how much of a threat that Gohan could actually be. Gohan decided that he’d put a little more fear into the teenager who would be the Dark Lord. “You should consider yourself lucky I don’t find you or that overgrown tape worm pet of yours a considerable threat Riddle.” Gohan sneered, giving the dark wizard a look that would even make the mighty Prince of Saiyans cringe exceptionally. “However, since you’ve already harmed a lot of innocent children and a ghost, not to mention my friends Ginny and Hermione, as soon as I’m done with your buddy over there,” he gestured to Cell’s twitching form, “I’m going for the basilisk, and then I’m coming for you.” Riddle didn’t respond to his comment; the only sign that he had heard what Gohan said was the fearful look in his red eyes that joined in with his usual malevolent stare. Riddle walked away and went back to ordering the basilisk to kill Harry, where ever that was. And then, his questioned was surprisingly answered. Gohan saw Harry running up to him, luckily with the basilisk not following him and Fawkes the phoenix flying overhead them. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief, knowing his friend was safe eased his mind. As Harry slowed down by him, he looked tired and worn. He was also carrying around a sword, with rubies or something encrusted into it. “Hey Gohan,” Harry panted, catching his breath. Gohan sensed him somewhere near, fighting off the basilisk. “How you doing, you got the situation under control over here?” he then turned his head and saw Cell’s charred and deformed body. Harry’s mouth gapped opened in disgust and shock. “And what the bloody hell happened to HIM?! Did you dip him in acid or something?!” “Not really,” Gohan replied, grinning a bit. “I just got a break; used a spell I made up to reflect his, or should I say my friend Vegeta’s attack back to him. Right now he’ll be out of commission for a few until he tries to kill me some more, but I can handle him for now. How about you, how’s the snake hunt going? And that’s a really nice sword (though mine is way better), how’d you get that sword? Is the basilisk any more trouble than it sounds like from over here?” “Unfortunately, yeah it is. The basilisk is pretty hard to fight without having to look at it or face certain death, so I’d like to think I’m doing a pretty good job.” Gohan mumbled “I’ll trade you anytime.”, only to be glared at by Harry in response “Anyway,” Harry continued, eyeing Fawkes with admiration, “Fawkes here helped out by blinding the basilisk, so at least now I have a fighting chance at killing it. And the weird thing is, a while later I found the Sorting Hat lying around (which that itself is weird since it wasn’t near me before) and this,” he gestured to the sword, “was in it. Right now the basilisk is looking around somewhere else in the Chamber, so I thought I might talk to you for a few before it gets back.” Gohan smiled, “Nice gesture. But you should get out of here quick, because when Cell regenerates and possibly gets a little more powerful he’s not going to be in a good mood. You have a better chance with the basilisk than with Cell here.” Harry nodded, “Right, just make sure Ginny’s not hurt and- WHAT? When Cell regenerates and gets more powerful?” “Never mind that now!” Gohan snapped, “Just keep using that sword, don’t get killed, and make sure to slaughter that overgrown worm! I’ll handle this.” Harry still looked at Gohan uneasily, until hearing a roar and hiss deep in the Chamber, getting a little bit closer. “Go!” Gohan shouted, making the young wizard jump in surprised. Harry nodded quickly and ran away, carrying the sword in his hand. Gohan sighed, admiring and cursing his friend’s bravery and stubbornness. He looked up to the phoenix over him, staring into his eyes as the fire bird looked down into his own bright blue ones. “Make sure he’s not killed Fawkes, I can’t afford any bloodshed that’s not necessary.” The bird cooed and sung some harmonious notes in reply before taking off after Harry, leaving a trail of flames and sparks. After about ten seconds of waiting Gohan got a little impatient at Cell not regenerating already, not realizing that Cell’s attack was a lot more power than either of them anticipated, and needed a little bit of time to regenerate. Gohan flew over and faced Cell from fifty feet away. “Come on already Cell. I know it doesn’t take this long for you to regenerate, quit stalling. You haven’t even lost your head this time,” he grinned, “even though it looks like it might as well not be there.” Not even a moment later Cell’s body began to twitch even more so, violently having spasms. Finally, with a last grunt from Cell, his body began to snap back in a normal standing position. His burned skin began to heal and the parts that there weren’t skin began to grow some then. With another grunt something shot out from where his right arm and left leg had been covered in green slime, quickly taking the form of his arm and leg. His facial features began to clear up, his left antennae also growing back. His burned facial skin began to repair itself and his eyes narrowed as it was completed. In seconds Cell was back to how he normally was, his arms crossed and glaring at Gohan hatefully. Gohan smirked, “Ah, don’t be like that Cell. What’s wrong? Disappointed that I actually hurt you with your own attack?” For a second it looked as though Cell would have blown the whole school up, causing Gohan to immediately power a golden sphere of energy in his right hand. But then, Cell’s snarl turned into a smile and his growl turned into a chuckle. Gohan confused, decided to keep his hand up and pointed at Cell, wondering why Cell would be chuckling now? Gohan shook it off though, knowing that this fight would now be a lot easier for him since he had an advantage now. Cell used a lot of power in that Final Flash attack, not to mention that he regenerated from very crucial and life-threatening damage. Cell’s power may have not been half of Gohan’s at this time from the loss of strength, but it was enough for both of them to know that Gohan was now the favorite in this brawl. The only thing was, Cell didn’t seem to be heaving and panting from exhaustion. If his power was as diminished as Gohan thought, why did he look so calm and relaxed? “Disappointment is one emotion that I am far from feeling Gohan.” Cell replied, eyeing Gohan with a sort of admiration. “Though I must give you credit for that little stunt, I suppose. You really had me at a loss for words and ideas for it. I never even saw what your spell would have done coming, even though in the end I was regenerated and no harm was done to me-” “That’s an understatement and you know it.” Gohan cut in. His eyes shone with a somewhat triumphant gleam as he leered. “When your attack hit you it made you loose a lot of your energy, I felt it being drained when you regenerated. That attack you tried to hit me with had a lot of your power in it, and decreased your strength exceptionally by now. Your power’s now a lot weaker than mine; you might as well let me kill you now and save us both the trouble.” Cell didn’t even seem phased by this news, only smiling even broader than Gohan had seen him smile this whole time. This reaction troubled Gohan very deeply. Cell never bluffed about stuff like this before, the closest was when he underestimated Gohan’s Super Saiyan 2 strength and got extremely hurt. Why would Cell be smiling? “It may seem that way, but unless you were simply comparing our ki at the moment you wouldn’t be thinking that.” Cell explained as a glint of red burned brightly in his eyes. “Gohan… like I had a year ago with you, you’re underestimating your opponent simply because of what you see and feel right now. That amount of power that I’ve wasted so far isn’t even close to my full strength, while I’m sure that pretty soon you’ll be as depleted as you thought I was. Allow me to demonstrate this.” Cell brought his body into a power up position, his eyes closed in concentration. It seemed that seconds of silence passed between them, the only sounds in the Chamber of Secrets being Harry and the Basilisk fighting. And then, Cell opened his eyes rapidly and roared with anger, a golden glow of fiery energy instantly flaring around him. Cell’s shouted seemed to intensify with each passing second, his aura waving and growing as he continued. His muscles convulsed and seemed to get a bit bigger, his chest and arms and legs getting bigger and more threatening. The whole castle now shook with fear, rocks and debris again falling from the tip of the Chamber. Electricity seemed to surround Cell and grow even more deadly as his power did, static clinging off his body as his cries intensified and became more untamed. Cell’s eyes glowed with a crimson blood color, a golden light surrounding his body as he screamed in fury. The light got brighter and brighter with every passing second; it got even more blinding than any other light that had pierced the Chamber before. And then, Cell’s deep shouts died down, and with them the light surrounding him ceased as well. Gohan heard Harry’s voice somewhere shout out, “What’s that?! The way you two have been fighting now there’ll be no place to fight if you keep it up! Just what the bloody hell is going on over there Gohan?!” As the light dimmed and Cell’s figure came into view once again, a look of apprehension and trepidation appeared on Gohan’s face. “You don’t want to know.” Gohan muttered. Cell stood there, smirking at Gohan with a look of pure superiority and wickedness with his arms at his sides. A blazing golden aura surrounded his body, this time burning constantly and easily bigger than him. The aura alone made the wind pick up dangerously in the area and an exceedingly strong power burned the surface of it. But what made Gohan even more startled was that his aura crackled with gold static electricity like when he was in Super Saiyan 2 form, jumping from one spot on Cell’s body to another while some jumped off of Cell and at least six feet beyond him. His muscles were extraordinarily larger than usual, not as big as when he bulked up dramatically but they made him look even more intimidating in his Perfect form. His power level was the thing that caught Gohan’s attention the most though. It was even more than twice as strong as when they fought, maybe even four times as much! And he was almost as strong as when they fought at the Cell Games (after Goku was killed), maybe even more than that! Gohan’s eyes widened in fear and surprise; how could Cell still be this powerful?! He may have absorbed Gohan’s power, but even if he had took in all of his full power (which he hadn’t) that would make them equal in power and strength. So how was it that he had this much strength? This doesn’t make any sense?! Gohan thought. How the hell can he be this powerful?! I’m not even sure I’M that strong without going to my full power, and I’m not even sure he’s at his full power yet. The only way he could have increased in power by that much was if his Imperfect Form itself had A LOT more power than he did a year ago. He couldn’t have been that strong when he was in his Imperfect one, could he? “Surprised?” Cell asked, his voice snapping Gohan from his thoughts. “I hoped you would be. You’re probably wondering how I’m this powerful if I absorbed your Super Saiyan power, and we’re supposed to be equal in strength. Well, you see while my strength in my Imperfect form wasn’t as much as this, it was enough for me to gain an impressive lead in power with you, even if you weren’t using your full power when I used my spell. Not to mention that because of you, when I regenerated I gained a significant boost (if not doubled) in power thanks to all of the Saiyan cells in my body. And you might be pleased to know that this is probably half of my strength. So all in all, I’ve either got a fairly good lead or a gigantic lead in strength compared to your own power, and it’s all thanks to you Gohan.” Gohan stood there, silent and shocked. This could not be happening! Cell was even more powerful than when he had first fought him, and not by just a little either. I’m not even sure I can match his strength if he keeps increasing like this! Dende, what the hell did I do by letting him regenerate? I should have known that he would get stronger, but I never thought he’d get to the point where I’d be back where I started a year ago! Now the only way that I can stay ahead of him is if I ascend, and I know that there’s no way he’ll let me do that even if I could control it. I’ll just have to over power him now while I know that I can equal him before he gets too strong. Page 3 Category:Fan Fiction